Overlap
by Gema J. Gall
Summary: Post Orichalcos, two new evils sealed the gate to the Duel Monster World. All the Duel Monsters Leviathan lured into our world are now trapped here. With real Duel Monsters living in secret and new evils growing, YuGi and Co end up facing sheer chaos.
1. She looks like who?

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fiction**

**Overlap**

By: Gema J. Gall

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is Kazuki Takahashi's brain baby, not me. Get it? Got it? Good. …Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know what y'all are thinking. "Gema doesn't need another new fic." You know what? You're absolutely right! But Gema is insane and she started a new fic anyways!

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey! Yug! Wait up!" called Joe Wheeler, trying to catch up with his best friend after school.

"Oh, hi Joe," replied Yu-Gi, stopping and letting the blond catch up.

"Ah, great day," said Joe, stretching. "Best part is, nothing freaky has happened yet. And I'm glad! I had my share of freaky with that Ori-what-its seal."

"I wish it was all over," replied Yu-Gi, playing with the Millennial Puzzle. "But things always seem to happen, ever since I put this puzzle together."

They walked around the corner putting Domino High behind them. The warm sun glowed brightly overhead and not a cloud could be seen. People walked around normally, some riding bikes, some on roller blades, some playing in their front yards. But it was all perfectly normal. One couldn't even tell the same people had been in the grip of chaos a month ago, when Duel Monsters roamed the streets, strange lights flashed across the sky, and people fell into mysterious comas across the world.

"Don't jinx yourself, Yug," replied Joe. "We can finally relax. School's almost out!"

Yu-Gi put on a smile. "Yeah, that's right Joe. I can't see how things can go bad. Hey, where's Téa and Tristan?"

"Tristan got roped into babysitting for his sister again, and Téa said something about 'dance' and ran off," answered Joe.

"Well, I guess it's just the two of us today."

"Yup! And you know what that means! Burger World! And three times the cheeseburgers for me!"

Yu-Gi joined him in laughing. "Okay, fine, but you're paying."

"Aww, you're not going to help even a little?" teased Joe.

They entered the Domino Elementary School zone. Like Domino High, class had just let out for them too. Kids were everywhere, waiting for cars and buses, playing Capsule Monsters Chess, chasing each other, laughing. Joe had to be careful not to knock any of them over by mistake, while Yu-Gi was being cautious not to be mistaken for one of them.

"I'll buy dessert…but only if you don't pig out," said Yu-Gi.

"Aww, but I'm really hungry."

"You're always hungry."

"That's cause I'm growing!"

"Yeah, sideways."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Joe, I couldn't help myself," apologized Yu-Gi.

"Eh, I can't stay mad at you either Yug."

The reached the street corner and stopped with a bunch of energetic kids as the cars passed. A dark haired crossing guard wearing neon orange stood close to them, waiting for the traffic to clear to motion the kids across.

Joe glanced to his left, still talking. "I'm going to get three with extra cheese, and five with extra burger!" He started into the street, thinking the traffic had passed. The crossing guard caught him not a second too late, as a car came speeding in from the right.

"Careful, Joseph," said the guard.

"Er…um…thank you," stammered Joe, watching the trail of exhaust.

"You do need to think about more than food," Yu-Gi scolded gently.

"Hey! I do think more about food," protested Joe as the crossing guard gestured for them and the others to cross. "I think about dueling a lot."

"Well, okay, that's true," resigned Yu-Gi.

"Yeah! Second in Duelist Kingdom! That's me!" bragged Joe to no one in particular.

"I know, I know…"

"My two hobbies mix well. Dueling works up an appetite, and when I'm eating, I want to duel. Life is good," said Joe.

Yu-Gi suddenly stopped, and looked back down the street. Joe kept going for a few steps, not noticing his best friend's sudden halt.

"What is it Yug?" asked Joe.

"How did he know your name?" wondered Yu-Gi, looking at the crossing guard.

"He probably heard about my amazing dueling record," said Joe, smugly.

"Joe….does he look at all familiar to you?"

"Eh?" Joe glanced back at the guard, puzzled. "Maybe a little I suppose…You okay Yug?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Yu-Gi, turning around and walking again. "I just had this feeling like I had seen him somewhere else before. But I have no idea where that was…"

"You worry too much. You need a half a pound of grease and a mega size of sugar to perk ya up!" exclaimed Joe, picking up the pace to Burger World.

"Okay, fine, I give up," resigned Yu-Gi, following him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Joe burped loudly, throwing his napkin on the table. Several empty burger wrappers surrounded him. He leaned back in his chair. Yu-Gi rolled his eyes, sipping from his drink.

"Awesome idea to come here, sometimes I'm so smart I amaze myself," said Joe, patting his gut.

Yu-Gi nodded and made a noncommittal noise in the back of his throat, setting the drink down and playing with the straw.

"Pity Téa isn't here today," continued Joe. "I bet she could get us unlimited fries! And it would be fun to tease her about that uniform she has to wear."

Yu-Gi nodded again, watching something out of the corners of his eyes.

"Er…earth to Yug, are ya with me bud?" asked Joe.

"Oh…yeah…what were you saying?"

"Okay, spill it Yug, what's bugging you?"

Yu-Gi tilted his head to the side, pointing. "See that waitress. I swear she looks exactly like Kanan the Sword Mistress."

Joe blinked a few times at his friend. "Yug, that's ridiculous."

"I'm being serious though!" protested Yu-Gi. He reached into his pocket and started flipping through his deck.

Joe started watching the waitress, still slightly in disbelief about Yu-Gi's statement.

"Here," said Yu-Gi, holding up the card of Kanan so they could both examine the card and the waitress. Both had the same brownish-blonde hair that covered the right eye. The waitress seemed to match the build and estimated height of the Duel Monster in the picture. The biggest difference was that the waitress wore the blue Burger World uniform, not the skimpy green and silver armor Kanan wore.

"Wow, you're right," Joe agreed, looking between the card and the girl.

"It gives me this really weird feeling."

"Eh, it's probably just a coincidence," said Joe. "Or Pegasus could have used her for a model for the card or something. I don't know. But just cause there's some kind of coincidence with Duel Monsters doesn't mean something freaky is happening. It had better not be. I want to enjoy a nice long, peaceful summer vacation."

"Yeah, okay," agreed Yu-Gi. "It's just…so many weird things have happened with the Millennial Items…I guess I'm a little paranoid."

"Yug, you need a nice long break at the beach to change that."

Before Yu-Gi could reply, the sound of a loud clatter drew both of their attention. One of the male customers had tried to stroke the thigh of the Kanan-look-alike waitress as she walked by. In return, she threw her tray in his face with such force, he was on his back on the ground, staring up at the ceiling, seeing stars. The waitress was looking at him with a very angry expression that was causing other customers to inch away.

Yu-Gi and Joe exchanged a look, then, at the same moment said, "Check, please."

5


	2. Scott Irving

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Seto Kaiba threw open the doors to the mechanical laboratory. A few of the computer programmers looked up at his arrival, then quickly went back to work. Mokuba walked beside his brother, trying to keep up with Kaiba's fast stride. A slip of paper was clutched in Kaiba's right hand so tightly it was crumbled into a thin roll. Anyone could see he was tense, meaning he should be avoided.

Kaiba quickly crossed the room and stopped by one of the technicians just as he snapped his briefcase shut. Kaiba glowered at the man, Mokuba stopping by his side. The man straightened his face and jacket and waited for Kaiba's outburst. A nametag on the pocket of his jacket read 'Scott Irving, Head of Duel Disk Development'.

"Explain this, Scott," glowered Kaiba, holding the crumbled piece of paper in his face.

"It's my letter of resignation," answered Scott, with a perfect straight face.

"I know what it is, tell me why you wrote it," snapped Kaiba.

"Now why would the great Seto Kaiba be interested in the comings and goings of a lowly employee like me?" sneered Scott.

Those present exchanged glances. Everyone knew how unwise it was to provoke Kaiba, and now Scott was openly doing it. The other employees stiffened, fully expecting the worse to happen.

"Don't play games with me," glared Kaiba. "I asked for explanations, so explain."

"You don't want games? This is a gaming company after all," answered Scott. Kaiba replied with an ice-cold glare. "Fine. If you insist on knowing why I resign, it is because I believe this company cannot reach its full potential."

"Full potential?" asked Mokuba.

"We lead the world in gaming technology," glowered Seto. "You won't find anyone with capacities close to ours."

"Then I'll work alone!" snapped Scott.

The other technicians again glanced at each other. The full-out fight they had anticipated was about to happen. And they all knew who would win that fight.

"Don't take that tone with me!" Kaiba snapped. Mokuba took a step backward, his eyes warily focused on his brother.

"I'll talk however I want! I'm not one of your employees any more, so I'll say whatever I wish," Scott ranted. "You are a blind fool. You cannot see what potential this game has. It's all about power! And you keep letting that power slip through your fingers. You limit the holographic capacities when they can be used for so much more. What's worse, you lost one of the most powerful cards ever created! I cannot tolerate working in an environment where everyone is so incompet—"

"Employee or not, I will not be talked to like that!" Kaiba's blue eyes now burned with the fires of fury. Both of his hands were clenched into tight fists, thoroughly obliterating the note he was still holding. Mokuba took another step backward. He wanted to say something to calm his brother down, but no words came to him.

"Then one who is blind here is you, Scott," said Kaiba, venomously. He raised a hand to the intercom on his collar, to call for security.

Scott swung his briefcase off of his desk and walked passed Kaiba and Mokuba without making eye contact. "I can show myself out."

He strolled across the room perfectly casual, opened the door, and left. Kaiba continued to glare daggers at the door long after it had shut with a muffled slam. His shoulders were rigid and his hand was still tightly gripping the resignation notice. Mokuba looked genuinely concerned at his brother and timidly stepped forward.

"…Seto?"

Kaiba straightened up and dropped the note into the nearest trashcan. But he said nothing and didn't look at Mokuba.

"Seto? Are you okay?" Mokuba asked again.

"I'm fine, Mokuba," answered Kaiba, though tension still lingered around his eyes. He glared once at the door Scott had left through. "He's dangerous."

"Scott? But how?" asked Mokuba.

"He knows too much about our company and out technology," answered Kaiba. He turned to the nearest technician, who was trying not to attract attention. "Change all the security passwords for this entire department. Be sure to run a systems check for anything Scott might have left behind." Kaiba turned to a second technician. "And be sure to keep posted on current events in case Scott leaks anything to the media or our competitors."

"Yes sir," they both said, typing rapidly on their keyboards.

"Come on, Mokuba. Let's go." Kaiba turned and headed for the exit to the laboratory. Mokuba jogged a few steps to catch up with him.

"Do you really think Scott would do anything like that, brother?" asked Mokuba.

"He's up to something," answered Kaiba, at great length. "What that is, I'm not sure. So we need to take all the necessary precautions."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Scott Irving was fuming as he walked down the small street to where his car was parked. His briefcase swung side to side so menacingly it could be considered a weapon. His footfalls echoed off of the close walls of the surrounding buildings. Direct sunlight hardly penetrated here the buildings were so tall. He stepped into the shadows created, leaving the light behind him. To someone standing directly in front of him, Scott would have looked like a dark shadow walking out of the sunlight into the shadows.

"That narrow-minded fool," Scott muttered under his breath. "He doesn't want the power I know these duel disks are capable of." He swung his briefcase hard at that. "He gave up Obelisk! The fool! True power was within his grasp and he let it slip through his fingers. Oh, he'll regret that. I'll be the one to claim true power! Then no one will defy me, no ignorance will hinder me!"

A low, echoing laugh caused him to stop still in his tracks. A few blackbirds took flight from the roof of the building, flying away until they were nothing more than black specks in the sky. Scott glanced left and right, over his shoulder, but he could see no one.

"So, it's power you seek?" the same voice asked, again echoing from everywhere making it impossible to determine the location of the speaker.

"Who's there!" demanded Scott, now frantically trying to locate the newcomer.

"Someone who has a proposition for you," the answer came. Scott turned quickly, something moving in the shadows of his peripheral vision. But whatever it was, it moved too fast for him to see. The shadows seemed to be growing oppressively thick. "That is, if you are willing to claim true power."

"What's this proposition?" asked Scott, now intrigued.

"I can give you a power stronger than the combined strength of the Egyptian god cards. In exchange, I need your help and knowledge of the duel disks."

"Something stronger than all three god cards!" gaped Scott. "What can that be? Where is it? How do I get it?"

"So, we have a deal?"

"Yes."

A low echo grew, reverberating off of the walls of the shaded street.

4


	3. Rules of the Gods

Gema's Personal Disclaimer: I'm putting this in front of every chapter I write, so no one can miss it.

First, the obvious, I don't own anything trademarked or copyrighted.

Second; These are my fics, so y'all will have to deal with my writing quirks. Do not bother telling me about my spelling choices, like Yu-Gi, Joe, Millennial, or whatever else they may be. These are not mistakes, they are intentional. Therefore, I don't want to hear about how they are other wise spelled. If spelling bothers you that much, then leave.

I, and everyone else, do not appreciate personal attacks. My fics are what are open to being critized, not my character. Attacking me is libel, and I will report it as harassment.

I will not include profanity in my writings. Deal with it. Also, I do not appreciate profanity in reviews, so please don't include it. There's over 600,000 words in the English language. I am sure y'all can use something besides profanity.

Some review etiquette should be observed. As says at the bottom of each review page "It is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved. A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer." I would appreciate constructive reviews. "Please continue" is not very helpful. Reviews that are solely demands for updates or explanations about a lack of updates are not helpful. And please, use recognizable grammar when reviewing. A review isn't very helpful if I can't read it.

Please check my bio from time to time. If I am on vacation or something and cannot update, that will be in the first few lines of my bio. I'll try to let y'all know if there's an update delay, so please check.

Feel free to contact me either through IM or e-mail, that information is in my bio as well.

Now, most of you aren't the problem, but this is for the few that are. This might come across as crabby, and I'm not really like this, but I've been pushed to my limit because of certain reviews.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Evening was setting in the Dominion of the Beasts. The stretching shadows meant no fear for the Duel Monsters living there. There was something far worse going on, something none of them had an answer for, something that disturbed them greatly, something that upset the balance between their world and the human world. There was going to be a meeting soon, something which hadn't happened in centuries. The three god monsters had to do something to see to this crisis, and now all the other monsters would know what.

They had all gathered in a large, open portion of the Dominion. Violet clouds were stationary in the sky, not a slight zephyr stirred the air. Those with wings flew in, taking positions along the large cliff, the only high point in this area of the world. Those water bound stuck by the coast, which was opposite of the cliff. These unique formations made this area the only possible place for all the Duel Monsters to meet. They all filed, crawled, flew, swam, walked, and slinked in, taking positions by other monsters of similar type. There was some visible tension as age-old rivals were brought close to each other. Assorted weapons, armor, claws, talons, fangs, beaks, blades, and spikes occasionally caught the setting sun, glimmering across the menagerie.

Though, perhaps the most disturbing thing, for both a human spectator and the native Duel Monsters, was the fact that a large portion of the monsters present seemed spectral. That's not because they were ghosts, either. Just about every type of monster had several members that were there in spirit only. They could not connect with anything in this world. They passed through and were passed through by anything solid. Despite this, they still managed to look like the fighters that they were.

In one moment, all of the talking, roaring, growling, whispering, hissing, snarling, and other assorted noise stopped. The three god monsters descended from the clouds. They easily towered over the largest monster present, even the massive dragons and Fortress Whale. Slifer the Sky Dragon was the first to appear, his snake-like body pulsing slightly with a red aura. Obelisk the Tormentor parted the clouds a moment later, his blue body pulsing with strength. The Winged Dragon of Ra appeared quickly after them, golden light radiating from him. The other monsters went silent in respect and some fear. They did not want to be on the receiving end of the god monsters' wrath.

"It is good to see everyone here," Slifer said, speaking the language of the Dominion.

"Sadly, these are grave circumstances that bring us here," said Ra. "Many of our brethren have been trapped in the human world by the atrocities of the Orichalcos and Leviathan."

There was a slight murmur through the crowd as eyes shifted to those monsters that were only there in spirit. There physical bodies had been trapped in the human world, and this was the most they could do to appear in their home world.

"Even with the Orichalcos defeated, there is something still at work against us. It is preventing even us from opening the gate between worlds and returning our brethren to the Dominion," stated Obelisk.

There were multiple gasps from the crowd at this revelation. Yes, they had suspected that things were bad, but not a single Duel Monster had imagined that there was something so strong it could render the god monsters powerless in their own world. There was also some let down looks from the spectral monsters when they realized they would be trapped even longer.

"Is there anything we can do?" asked a spectral Dancing Fairy, very timidly.

"Not until we know what this new enemy is, and how he's working," replied Obelisk.

"Until then, follow the same rules as before," said Ra. He started speaking mainly to those who had been trapped in the other world. "You cannot let any human know you are really a creature of the Dominion. Do not attract any attention to yourselves, you must do everything possible to fit into the human world until we can bring you home. If you cannot fit in there, you must hide."

"You cannot contact your duelist, because they will likely figure out who you truly are," added Slifer. "Our secret must be protected at any length. Do not fail us." There was a murmur of agreement.

"If a human finds out about us, there will be consequences," said Obelisk. "It might even come to reassignment."

There was a murmur of unease through the crowd. 'Reassignment' was where a Duel Monster was assigned to a different duelist. This was generally feared, since each Duel Monster was paired with the human they were best suited to protect. Granted, for some it would be a great relief (a certain red Dark Magician hoped), but for many they could not imagine protecting any other human than the one they served. Loyalty runs thick in a monster's blood.

"Use extreme caution when dealing with humans and the human world," continued Slifer. "And be wary of our new enemy. We do not know his plans, but he has already succeeded in separating our forces. If you learn anything about him, report it us immediately." There was a murmur of 'yes' through the menagerie.

"That is all we have, is there any questions about the situation?" asked Obelisk.

There were a few, which were dealt with when the monster asked them, but none worth noting. The crowd slowly began to break up, the monsters returning to their own portion of the Dominion. Those who were trapped merely faded out as they broke concentration with their home world. Not many lingered, the strength of the god monsters made them uneasy. After a short while only the god monsters and three spectral knights remain. The god monsters turned their attention to these three.

"We are truly sorry to finally have you back in our ranks and lose you again," said Ra.

"We will survive, it puts us in a position to observe our enemy's work from the human world," stated the first knight.

"What have you noticed?" asked Slifer.

"We have sensed that our enemy's power has grown greatly recently," answered the second knight. "However, we cannot begin to guess his motives."

"Be wary, I sense great ancient power at work," said Ra.

"It's not older than us," chuckled the third knight.

"We will do everything we can to aid you in opening the seal our enemy has put on the gate," said the first knight. "Maybe between our strength and our position in these two worlds we can break his power."

"It won't be that easy, we fear," said Obelisk. "Until we know how our enemy is cutting us off, who he is, and how and why he works, we can do nothing."

"We won't give up," said the second knight.

"We have vanquished every foe, this one will be no different," agreed the first.

"The three of you must also make sure the humans and duelists stay ignorant of the situation," said Slifer. "If they learn about our condition, it will only complicate things."

"Yes, we understand," said the first.

"We will not fail, either," said the third.

"Neither will we," said Ra. "Now, it is time for all of us to return to figuring out how to defeat our enemy."

"We shall, and we shall be ready in an instant if you call," said the first. The three knights all bowed, then faded out, returning consciously to the human world.

4


End file.
